Portable traffic cones are in use by utility and highway construction projects to provide information and divert vehicular and pedestrian traffic to a desired location. The traffic cone has a ground engaging base and an inverted hollow conical standard molded of plastic material. The standards are brightly colored to enhance their visual appearance. An example of a portable traffic marker having a conical inverted standard is shown by Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,007. The standards having tubular and tapered shapes have been proposed. Examples of markers having standards that are pyramid-shaped are shown by England in Pat. Des. No. 235,744 and Palazzolo et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,235.